Dustin Conway
'Dustin '''is a minor character in ''Clarence and is a student from Mrs. Bernstein's class. He may enjoy doing karate as seen in the online game, "Clarence Saves the Day." Dustin makes his first appearance in the Pilot. He was also seen in the background of "Fun Dungeon Face Off" and played a major role in "A Pretty Great Day With a Girl." Appearance His design has changed heavily throughout the series. In the original Pilot, he had blonde hair, a large pointy nose, pale skin, only a few teeth, and a blue shirt. This is extremely different than his recent design. Due to it resembling Phineas from the disney animated show Phineas and Ferb it was most likely changed to avoid copyright. In Fun Dungeon Face Off, his design highly resembles that of the recent design, with some aspects of him still resembling those of the Pilot. He now has multiple teeth, orange hair, and an overbite, rather than only a few teeth, blonde hair, and a large nose. His nose is actually still large, but it is seen as an overbite. He still has a blue shirt and pale skin (his skin is actually much paler than it was on the pilot). In all other episodes, he has red pants, a yellow shirt, multiple teeth, orange hair, and a large nose/overbite. He also has pink-ish skin, like Clarence. Episode Appearance *Pilot (prototype) *"Fun Dungeon Face Off" *"A Pretty Great Day With a Girl" *"Money Broom Wizard" *"Lost in the Supermarket *"Clarence's Millions" *"Honk" *"Zoo" *Puddle Eyes *Dream Boat Trivia *He likes guy things such as video games, football, and pinecone wars. **Despite this, he talked about girls a lot in A Pretty Great Day With A Girl and talked like one quite a bit, although it may have been his overbite that made him talk like that. *It is presumed he has two voice actors because in Honk when he and Nathan are saying Go Belson his voice has changed and it is presumed it was done by the same voice actor (Roger Craig Smith) for Belson and Percy. Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-07h57m28s95.png Vlcsnap-2014-04-13-07h57m30s126.png Clarence's Millions 171.png Dustin 001.png Dustin 002.png Clarence's Millions 014.png Dingus.png|Dustin's original design in the Pilot tumblr_n8o2fcJ9eQ1tzscwlo1_1280.jpg|Dustin's orange hair and blue shirt in Fun Dungeon Face Off which slightly resembles the design from the pilot. A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 030.png tumblr_n6o9g54NUV1tzscwlo1_250.jpg A room full of bad boys.png Jeff, just give it a try.png Jeff, what are you talking about.png Jeff and Breehn looking.png HONK HONK.png Honk3.png Clarence's Millions 150.png Clarence's Millions 097.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 091.png Clarence's Millions 091.png Clarence's Millions 083.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 089.png Clarence's Millions 089.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 088.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 087.png Clarence's Millions 079.png Clarence's Millions 066.png Clarence's Millions 093.png Capture 04222014 155928.png Sucks to be you, Clarence.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 062.png A Pretty Great Day with a Girl 059.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Minor Characters